gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 2
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 2 is the second volume of the official spin-off series of the same name. The second volume is set in the latter stages of the year, after the events of the first anime series. Chapter 6+6.5 - The Ooarai Girls Countermeasure Meeting! Plot Summary Katyusha has summoned the commanders of St. Gloriana, Saunders and Anzio to a meeting at the Leclerc Tank Café to discuss the threat posed by the sudden streak of major wins by Ooarai in the recent tournament. Kay arrives to find Nonna waiting, and Katyusha having fallen asleep. The waiter who comes to take their order is revealed to be Darjeeling, who has recently been working part-time. Katyusha wakes up and in a moment of anger throws her toy truck at Darjeeling and Kay, only to miss and knock the arriving Anchovy out cold. From a nearby table, undercover Ooarai students under the callsign 'Rabbit One' discreetly observe the meeting. However, Katyusha's behaviour leads to the commanders being kicked out of the café, where they meet the vice-commanders from St. Gloriana and Saunders outside. The purpose of the meeting is forgotten as they wanted to get something to eat. The girls take the opportunity to build friendships with each other, which also includes taking questionable inspiration from the habits and eccentric behaviours of each other. Characters Appearing *Katyusha *Nonna *Kay *Alisa *Naomi *Darjeeling *Orange Pekoe *Assam *Anchovy *Karina Sakaguchi *Saki Maruyama *Anzu Kadotani *Momo Kawashima *Yuzu Koyama Chapter 7 - The Autumn Week of Public Morals Control! Plot Summary Having put up with the relaxed uniform standards of Ooarai's Sensha-dō students for far too long, Midoriko Sono (Sodoko) declares a week of strengthening public morals, having obtained higher authority from Anzu Kadotani by obsequious means. Gathering up the worst offenders from Hippo, Duck and Anteater Teams, she immediately orders their uniforms to be worn properly, with accessories dispensed with and hair dyed black and tied up in at least braids. After an evening that saw unusually high business for the Akiyama Barbershop, the students return to school the next day. Many of them look so different that they are unrecognisable by other members in the club. However, Sodoko's taste for authority grew on her and she began abusing her power to the point of oppression. She used the Public Morals Committee to obsessively control the entire school, extending her rule to include studying attitudes, curfew, and even freedom of opinion. However, the dictatorship leads to a rebellious counter-action, and Anzu Kadotani authorizes a mission to reign in the Public Morals Committee chairperson. Under the night cover, Hippo Team sneak into Sodoko's lodging and give her a huge makeover whilst she's asleep. Sodoko wakes up the next morning to find her hair and face done up in the style of afropunk, seconds after Taiga Ou bursts through the window looking for planted rumours. The reign of the Public Morals Committee comes crashing down, and things soon return to the status quo, mostly... Characters Appearing *Midoriko Sono *Moyoko Gotou *Nozomi Konparu *Erwin *Caesar *Saemonza *Oryou *Noriko Isobe *Akebi Sasaki *Taeko Kondou *Shinobu Kawanishi *Nekonya *Momoga *Piyotan *Miho Nishizumi *Saori Takebe *Yukari Akiyama *Anzu Kadotani *Aya Oono *Yuuki Utsugi *Karina Sakaguchi *Jungorou Akiyama *Yoshiko Akiyama *Taiga Ou Chapter 8 - Operation Diet Plot Summary Led by Saori Takebe, four girls from various crews in the Sensha-dō club form a diet club. They begin by joining the (autonomous) volleyball training session. After getting soundly beaten by a hardcore training match and then worn to the ground by a four-hour long aerobics session, they give up on the idea and seek other methods of losing weight. After giving up on many methods, the club resorts to self-starvation and sitting in a sauna. Eventually, the diet club has its activity completely derailed by a not-too-subtle comment from Saki Maruyama, causing the club to disband and resume their old habits, at least until the next time they step on the scales. Characters Appearing *Saori Takebe *Yuzu Koyama *Piyotan *Oryou *Noriko Isobe *Taeko Kondou *Shinobu Kawanishi *Akebi Sasaki *Hana Isuzu *Ayumi Yamagou *Miho Nishizumi *Ami Chōno *Anzu Kadotani *Momo Kawashima *Nekonya *Momoga *Saki Maruyama Chapter 9 - It's Christmas! Plot Summary On Christmas Day, the Ooarai students from the Sensha-dō club are lounging around and exchanging presents. Only Saori Takebe is feeling cheated, because the student council have sailed the school ship south to off the Eastern Coast of Australia, utterly ruining any notion of a white Christmas. The president makes it up by giving her a Santa hat and a sack of presents which makes her very popular with the first year's, until they discover that the sack is full of nothing, but dried sweet potatoes. Around the same day in Kuromorimine, the four tank commanders of Kuromorimine have just gathered in the guest's room of the Nishizumi estate for an undisclosed reason. The four of them are certain that the purpose of the gathering is a review meeting for each of their terrible blunders during the match against Ooarai. The fifth guest, Koume Akaboshi, bemusedly disagrees, believing that Maho is throwing a Christmas party. The sixth guest to arrive, Erika Itsumi, turns up in a reindeer costume, then panics when the other students convince her that it is a review meeting. However, they are surprised when Maho Nishizumi herself enters in a Christmas outfit, and reveals that yes, it is in fact a party. In spite of her best intentions, Maho Nishizumi is not knowledgeable of parties, as Miho used to take care of that side of the family business. The Kuromorimine students in general are not good at having fun, thanks to the strict atmosphere of their school. Constant reminders of their failures during the tournament finals combined with Maho's ever-foreboding demeanour causes the atmosphere to become strained. Nonetheless, Maho considers the party to be a great success. There is a quick montage of all the other schools enjoying their respective Christmas Days, while Maho sends a Christmas message to Miho, the succinct and easily misinterpreted wording of which promptly ruins the mood in Ooarai as well. Characters Appearing *Miho Nishizumi *Saori Takebe *Hana Isuzu *Yukari Akiyama *Mako Reizei *Anzu Kadotani *Momo Kawashima *Yuzu Koyama *Azusa Sawa *Ayumi Yamagou *Yuuki Utsugi *Aya Oono *Karina Sakaguchi *Saki Maruyama *Noriko Isobe *Midoriko Sono *Maho Nishizumi *Erika Itsumi *Koume Akaboshi *Geshiko *Mauko *Sangou *Ritaiko *Darjeeling *Orange Pekoe *Assam *Kay *Naomi *Alisa *Katyusha *Nonna *Nina *Anchovy *Carpaccio *Pepperoni Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Failure to Wake *Sodocall *Who It's For *Matching Phones *Project Granny *Gourmet High *Scandal *But I'm a Judge *Karina's Moods *Soul Name *In the Spur of the Moment Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Anchovy (on screen) * Carpaccio (on screen) * Pepperoni (on screen) * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Kanon Sasagawa * Hibiki Inatomi * Remi Takashima * Hisako Reizei Chapter 10 - The Murder Case of Ooarai Girls' 38(t) Loader! Plot Summary Yuzu Koyama discovers Momo Kawashima apparently dead in the Sensha-dō warehouse, clutching a skipping rope and a dried sweet potato. The Sensha-dō club gather around the body, while Anzu declares that it is a closed-room murder: The killer is someone in the room. As she launches an investigation, Miho checks Momo's pulse and finds that she is merely unconscious, although she is ignored. Based on recent behaviour, relationships with the other teams, and the two objects Momo was holding at the time of her 'death', a varied host of dramatic theories are formed and accusations are soon flying on all sides. Eventually, Anzu makes a conclusive deduction, and points at through the crowd towards where Mako Reizei, having been asleep the whole time, is approaching, holding a cat. The story goes: Rabbit Team found the cat in the warehouse, and brought it food in the form of cat food and dried sweet potatoes. Knowing that pets were forbidden on the school ship, they hid the cat when Momo Kawashima turned up, claiming they were having a private strategy meeting. Momo noticed the cat food still lying out and moved to take some, wondering if it was some kind of new sweet. The cat, seeing Momo lift the foot towards her face, jumped at her hand, landing on top of her and causing her to overbalance. Momo flailed, grabbing a skipping rope and a dried sweet potato that were both just lying around, fell backwards, hit her head on the ground and knocked herself out. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Nekonya * Momoga * Piyotan * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki Chapter 11 - The Noble Sisters' Steamy Trip! Plot Summary While wandering through the shopping district with her vice-commanders, Darjeeling entered a lottery on a whim and won first prize; a trip for three to a private onsen. After a series of romantic exchanges in the baths, Darjeeling discovers a games room. She reveals herself to be either fantastic or fantastically lucky at everything she turns her hand to, even defeating both Orange Pekoe and Assam (individually and together) at ping pong. Returning to their sleeping quarters, Orange Pekoe and Assam are desperate to get one up on Darjeeling at least once, and surprise her with a pillow fight. Unfortunately for them, their commander had already prepared a stash pillows of her own, and the pillow fight is soon over. Orange Pekoe, exhausted, admits defeat to Darjeeling, only to discover that she has been beaten even to that; Darjeeling has already fallen asleep amongst the pillows. The two vice-commanders end their day by taking a photo with the sleeping Darjeeling. Characters Appearing *Darjeeling *Orange Pekoe *Assam Chapter 12 - Lost! Plot Summary The Ooarai docks at a port and ends up being anchored right next to the Kuromorimine carrier. Anzu gives the students free reign over the town, but advises the girls from the Sensha-dō Club to avoid contact with the Kuromorimine students if possible. Amidst the briefing, Miho Nishizumi gets distracted and wanders off, getting herself lost in the unfamiliar town. She encounters Erika Itsumi, who is also lost. Erika had been left behind after falling asleep on a bus and mistakenly placing her mobile phone in Koume's bag, whilst Miho forgot to bring her phone altogether. With the pay phones out of operation, Erika begrudgingly lets Miho tag along as they try to walk back to the school carriers, which are so big they can be seen from anywhere. Miho almost loses Erika and has a panic attack, so Erika treats her at a nearby café to calm her down, getting to know her a little better in the process. Meanwhile, the Sensha-dō Clubs of both schools are searching for their respective officers. Duck Team bumps into Mauko, and the Kuromorimine girls go beserk, almost starting a fight between the two groups. The situation is diffused when Miho and Erika turn up, hand in hand. Erika quickly breaks off contact in front of her peers, and the two schools go their separate ways, although Erika finds a thank-you gift waiting from Miho when she returns to her dorm. Characters Appearing *Miho Nishizumi *Erika Itsumi *Anzu Kadotani *Momo Kawashima *Yuzu Koyama *Saori Takebe *Hana Isuzu *Yukari Akiyama *Mako Reizei *Aya Oono *Yuuki Utsugi *Karina Sakaguchi *Saemonza *Noriko Isobe *Taeko Kondou *Shinobu Kawanishi *Akebi Sasaki *Nekonya *Maho Nishizumi *Koume Akaboshi *Mauko *Sangou *Geshiko *Ritaiko Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Mystery of the Kotatsu *Ooarai's Way of Tankery *The Rumored Girl *Ooarai of the Dead *Academy Ship's Secret *Hidden Manual *Survival *Katyusha Challenge *Glad It Was Just a Dream *The Day the Type 89 Trembled *Cap Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Nonna * Katyusha * Naomi * Maho Nishizumi (flashback) Omake 3 - It's the Anglerfish Festival War! Plot Summary A chapter following the format of the OVA Episodes, Miho goes to experience the Annual Anglerfish Festival in Ooarai Town, accompanied by the rest of Anglerfish Team. The group go to observe many popular places and events. Thanks to their victory in the Sensha-dō tournament, there are also plentiful examples of Sensha-dō paraphernalia for them to admire and play with. Eventually, they get called by Turtle Team, who have ordered an extra large Tank Katsu that they are unable to finish, and would like Anglerfish Team to come and help them eat the rest. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Hana Isuzu * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Saemonza * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama Trivia *The toy given to Maho Nishizumi in Chapter 9 is a super-deformed Cthulhu-like creature holding a comb called an Araippe. It is the yuru kyara of Ooarai Town.. It appears infrequently in various GuP media. *The cat in Chapter 10 appears in the opening sequence of the anime, although it is never seen during the anime episodes themselves. It appears infrequently throughout Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!. *In Chapter 10, the costumes worn by Yuzu and Anzu are a reference to Arthur Conan Doyle's characters Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. * In Omake 3, one of the events on the festival brochure is a Panzer Five performance, in reference to OVA 6. *In Chapter 7+7.5, when Orange Pekoe and Katyusha are being questioned by a policeman, Nonna is seen trying to grab something in her jacket, possibly a weapon such as a handgun or knife. *In chapter 8 when Piyotan is eating her gaming device, Nekota said "Is it attack on Piyotan?!". It is most likely a reference to Attack on Titan Category:MLLSD Volumes Category:Manga